new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
River Province
Many rivers flow through the region that is named for the geographical feature. A lush and temperate climate together with fertile lands make the region quite rich as trade enjoys quick transport over the many ferries that are established within the River province. Ruled by the Tamiyo Dynasty, before the dawn of the Akinian empire, as well being elected by the Imperial Crown to continue to rule as governors, the River province is a region of where one can find wealth and culture as art flourishing in these peaceful times. History Founding of the River Country The history of the Rivers as a country is closely tied to the rise and founding of the Tamiyo Dynasty. Before the founding of the land and sovereign country, there were various clans vying for supremacy and power. Though much conflict didn't occur as the native clans and people didn't seem eager to pursue militant achievements or having a lot of those traditions. This made it easy for the flourishing Tamiyo to establish and grow a dominant presence. Having their origins from the west, from the desert, the Tamiyo were quick to settle and grow their influence and power through shrewd diplomatic treaties and marriages. Once having established their power base the Tamiyo decided that they should focus on making certain that the economy was thriving. Infrastructure would be improved and expanded, allowing trade within the region to bring in more wealth. Together with new agricultural technique and better tools, the population of the River country would grow and thrive under the rule of the Tamiyo, even during the turbulent times of the Warring Clans Era, becoming an oasis of peace and stability as the Tamiyo continued to expand until their influence encompassed all of the current River's border. At the end of the Warring Clans Era, the Tamiyo had managed to gain all of the current territory that the River province is made up of this day. It would lead to that the Tamiyo would form a feudal government where the remaining clans and people became a direct subject of their rule. Not much later other countries around them would be formed from the violent time of the warring clans, leading quickly to that the River was a small nation among countries that weren't perhaps as wealthy but able to boast a stronger and bigger military. Even though the River country would establish and focus on their own military, the Tamiyo nor most of the people in the River country had much experience or military expertise. This would lead the Tamiyo to consider a few options. There was the first plan to form an alliance of some sorts with their northern neighbour, the Rain. The problem was that even the combined forces of the Rain and River wouldn't be capable of defending each other from their neighbours. The only solution seemed to be either bending the knee to the Fire or Wind country. Though having their ancient origins from the west, the Tamiyo dynasty would bend the knee to the Fire Country. Thus sacrificing their sovereignty for the much-desired security. Vassal of the Fire Country Continuing on as a vassal of the Fire country, the River country would hold much autonomy over its own land. The added protection of the Fire country wouldn't stop the River country from trying to establish a strong defensive military force. It became, after all, quickly clear that the Wind country had taken the choice of the River becoming a vassal of the Fire as a grievous insult. Tensions at the borders started to rise but the Tamiyo continued to keep the country out of a conflict. Some contributed that with aid from the Fire country, that the Wind country couldn't fabricate a legitimate pretext to attack and invade the River country. This wouldn't, however, continue to be the case. The outbreak of the Great War would see a short but terrible period for the River country. Armies of the Wind country made quick work of the border defences and troops, only temporary halted by the many rivers and allied reinforcements of the Fire country. However, with their numerical advantage, the vicious attacks of the Wind country forces would manage to create various breaks through the River-Fire defences. Various cities within the River country would be sieged and sacked. Acts that still to this day have generated a large amount of distrust and hatred towards the western neighbour from the natives of the River country. Eventually, at the end of the Great War, the country started to rebuild itself. Much damage had been sustained and while it was written that the Wind country had been defeated by the Fire country, not many in the land of the River could feel it was a genuine victory. Over the years they would focus on rebuilding their lost and damaged homes, trying to establish and making trade thrive once more. But it would take nearly a decade before most of the damage had been eroded by the effort of the natives of the land of River. Subject of the Empire of Akino The dawn of the Akinian empire caused an interesting shift in the River country. It would become a province and while some autonomy would be sacrificed, the tolerance towards the change seemed to be quite large. Some have speculated it because there were promises that the Imperial crown would see to it that the River natives wouldn't have to fear another incursion from the Wind country without the latter being punished severely for it - something that the natives did want to see at the end of the Great War and causing some disdain for the Jinryu dynasty of the Fire country. Furthermore, the influence of the Imperial crown promised more trade as an easier time to import the service of various people and art from other cultures. Social-Political Structure Though the dominant culture and social-political structure is Taika, there has always been a large influence from the Yakimara clans as well a large interest from the natives in the different culture - resulting in that many natives in that life at the border or deal with Yakimara, are able of speaking the other language. This has led that the native population has been somewhat tolerant and acceptive towards newcomers as it always had the hint of the promise of more trade and connections. This has led that many people in the River province have been open towards outsiders, excluding people from the Wind country. Though some people have, and likely always, wonder if this hasn't 'damaged' the dominant Taika culture of the River, it seems that most haven't been so troubled about their traditions being overwhelmed by foreign. The majority of the population in the province seem to be followers and worshippers of the Way of Fire. Though some minorities are able to hold on and continue their own beliefs and religion. Prominent Cities * Hanaguro. The old and large city that has served as a capital for the region. Founded by the Tamiyo, the city is the centre of administration and power within the province. * Morine. The city of Morine is one of the settlements where many great artists originate from the River province. It is also the major point for any trade that approaches Hanaguro from the north as well serving as a staple market for the surrounding agricultural products. * Fukunaga The largest port-city of the River province. Not much trade is done by the sea with other nations but it allows for easier and faster trade as travel with the southern part of the Empire. From Fukunaga, many luxury products are being transported and sold towards other parts of the River province as various native products being exported. * Tanigakure Is the Hidden Village of the River. It is the location where the local shinobi are being educated and trained. Though a certain pride exists within the Valley nin, there are enough Imperial personnel stationed ever since the Fire Union was formed. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Tamiyo Dynasty Category:River Province